Conventional coring tools for obtaining core samples from a borehole contain a tubular housing attached at one end to a special bit often referred to as a coring bit, and at the other end to a drill string extending through the borehole to the surface. The tubular housing includes an inner and an outer barrel with a space between. During typical drilling, the drilling fluid, also referred to as drilling mud or simply mud, may fill part of the coring tool and other parts of the drilling assembly. The inner barrel, however, may be filled with a coring fluid and may flow through the interior of the inner barrel. The coring fluid may be non-invasive and non-reactive to prevent jamming and assist in the removal of the core sample. The coring fluid may also have other properties that allow it to remain in the inner barrel and not be replaced by the drilling fluid. The core sample enters and fills the inner barrel, which is then subsequently recovered to the surface.